Kingusumaku: La llave perdida
by Alee'Orellana
Summary: A causa de Aizen, la llave Real se ha extraviado en el Mundo ninja, la Guardia Real decide perdir ayuda al Gotei 13, para poder pasar sin ser detectados hacia ese mundo, ahora deben encontrarla antes que Madara o el enemmigo misterioso lo haga.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach no me pertence si no a Tite Kubo.**

**Naruto no me pertence si no a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Poco se sabe de la División cero, pues aquí...yo pongo una aventura para nuestros ninjas y shinigamis, que junto a la Guardia Real (o División 0) viviran...**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>KINGUSUMAKU: LA LLAVE PERDIDA.<strong>

Seireitei. 1th División.

Reunión de Capitanes y Tenientes.

Todos los Capitanes y su tenientes, ahora incluidos Ichigo Kurosaki Capitan de la 5tha División, un tal Hisuke Tamara Capitan de la 3th División, y una tal Sayuri Orimoto Capitana de la 9th División; se encontraban reunidos, junto al Capitan Comandante, se encontraba una joven que nunca antes habian visto, se veia seria, sus ojos negros, al igual que su cabello, corto hasta los hombros, un fleco casi tapandole el ojo izquierdo, vestia el mismo traje de shinigamis, su zampakuto en la espalda, la empuñadura de un rojo carmesi, tenia una extraña forma, tenia una bufanda roja oscuro; Yamamoto llamo la atención , todos apartaron la vista de la chica para ver a su Capitan al mando.

— Todos saben que Aizen fue derrotado gracias a la ayuda del Capitan Kurosaki, pero lo que no sabiamos era que el habia logrado pasar a la dimensión donde el rey habita — al decir eso empezaron a hablar—...pero el no paso...solo causo que se abriera una garganta hacia otra dimensión muy diferente...perdiendo ahí la llamve real—explica y otra vez todos comienzan a hablar.

— ¿A que dimensión se refiere? — le pregunta Soi Fon seria mientras lo ve directamente, el vuelve a ver a la chica.

— Primero les quiero presentar a la persona al mando de la Guardia Real, ella es Kio Kazami— dice mientras ella da un paso al frente, sin dejar su postura al frente—ella les explicara mejor las cosas...—les dice dandole la palabra a Kio.

-En la dimensión donde se ha perdido la llave en estos momentos se encuentra en guerra, La Cuarta Gan Guerra Ninja, vivos contra muertos...-les dice y se hace un silencio general, no sabian que decir.

-¿Vivos contra Muertos?-pregunta dudoso Ichigo, se le hacia extraño.

-si...todo por el poder que contienen dos personas, el bando de los vivos liderado por los 5 lideres de las naciones, contra Madara uchiha, alguien que deberia estar muerto-les dice y todos se quedan pensando esta vez Byakuya es el que habla.

-¿Deberia?-le pregunta serio, manteniendo su postura firme e indiferente.

-si, deberia...pero esta vivo, no se sabe como...necesito a 2 capitanes, 3 tenientes y 2 oficiales-les dice-y un humano con altos nivles de reiatsu-todos vuelven su vista hacia Ichigo.

-¡No!-grita enojado encarando a todos los Capitanes, incluso estaba dispuesto a hacerlo contra la lider de la Guardia Real.

-Kurosaki...-le llama Toushiro desde su puesto-el único humano que conocemos que tiene altos niveles de Reiatsu y este dispuesto es karin-le dice serio, de brazos cruzados mientras lo ve a los ojos de manera fría.

-Pues no...diganle a Orihime o a Uryu ¿Porque mi hermana?-pregunta enojado , poniendose de brazos curados igual que Toushiro.

-Orihime dijo no volver a usar su poderes y Uryu no ayuda a los shinigami´s-le dice Rukia que estaba junto a Ukitake.

-¡Pero es mi hermana!-grita como si fuera niño chiquito al cuál no lo dejan salir a jugar.

-Kurosaki, nosotros velaremos por la seguridad de su hermana-le dice Kio, resiviendo una no muy linda mirada de ichigo.

-no importa...el solo hecho de involucrarla es peligroso-le dice, ella lo ve si cambiar de expresión en ningun momento.

-No estara en peligro, yo misma me encargare de protegerla y si usted tiene que venir, pues bienvenido-le dice resiendo una que otra mirada de asombro, en especial de los otros dos nuevos capitanes-¿Estara más seguro?-le pregunta, ichigo sigue viendola de mala manera.

-¿No hay otra opción?-le preguta a lo que Yamamoto niega, resignado suspira-esta bien...-dice derrotado con la cabeza gacha.

-Capitan Hitsugaya...usted también ira-le dice Yamamoto-tenientes Matsumoto, Kuchiki y Abarai, Oficiales Ikkaku y Yumishika y Kurosaki Karin...-dice mientras vuelve su vista hacia ichigo, este asiente-bien...los demás alerta, esto puede trar algunos problemas en el Seireitei-dice resiviendo el asentimiento de los demás capitanes y tenientes.

Mundo Ninja.

Itachi, Naruto y Killer Bee se encuentran parados sin hacer nada, acababan de sellar a Nagato luego de que casi le sacara el alma a Naruto cuando sienten que les falta el aire, y el cuerpo lo sienten pesado.

-¿Qué...qué es esto?-pregunta con dificultad Bee, a Naruto el cuál estaba como si nada o eso aparentaba, porque si sentia un poco la falta de aire, y un pequeño peso sobre sus hombros.

-no tengo idea-dice Naruto, su mirada se posa en un extraño brillo en el cielo, los otros dos también, llamaba mucho la atención ese pequeño resplandor que al desaparecer, se sintieron más libres que hace unos segundos.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado.<em>

_Reviews plisss! _

_Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertence, ni tampoco Bleach, estos son de su respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGUSUMAKU: LA LLAVE PERDIDA<strong>

Ichigo no muy contento camina en dirección a su casa, luego de varios meses de haberse ido, junto a Hitsugaya y Rukia para llevarse a Karin con ellos; algo que sigue sin agradarle en absoluto, pero que tendría que aceptar muy a su pesar.

Toushiro dirigió su mirada hacia Karin, que lleva puesta siempre su ropa deportiva notándose claramente que viene de una práctica de futbol. Ichigo miro a su pequeña hermana, y pensó en el lio en que la estarían metiendo, hay hacia donde se dirigirían mañana temprano es un lugar absorto por la guerra.

El Kurosaki acelero el paso, para poder abrazar a su hermana. Más de cinco meses lejos de casa y extraña mucho a su familia. Ella al verlo acercarse sonrío, feliz de ver a su hermano mayor después de creer que quizá ya nunca lo volvería a ver. También, atrás de Ichigo, diviso a dos personas más; un peliblanco que nunca olvidaría y a Rukia. Aunque se concentro más en su hermano, restándole importancia, en esos momentos, a la presencia de los otros dos.

— Karin — dice Ichigo estando frente a ella con un tono de entre felicidad y disculpa.

Ella simplemente sonrío y lo abrazo cariñosamente, pues la pone muy feliz el verlo, demostrándolo en su abrazo; aunque se sintiera algo enojado por el hecho de desaparecer sin más, no se sintió con ganas de reclamarle, sino más bien con ganas de que entraran a casa y que Yuzu dejara de preocuparse y llorar por las noches al no saber nada de Ichigo. Pues desde que se fue Yuzu no dejaba de preguntarse donde estaría y si estaría bien, en algunas ocasiones, seguramente, imaginando lo peor. Y aunque ella le dijera que debía estar, no tomaba muy en cuenta su, correcta, sugerencia.

— Me alegro de verte, Karin — dice Rukia al estar junto a ellos, sonriéndole.

— Lo mismo digo, Rukia — responde a su saludo, y de igual forma le sonríe. Dirige su mirada a los ojos verdes del pequeño capitán—; Hola, Toushiro — lo saluda sonriéndole, esperando que también la saludara.

— Hola — susurra, esperando que lo escuchara.

Ella se acerca a él y le alborota el cabello. Rukia al ver la actitud de Karin hacia el pequeño capitán, sonrío divertida; no es muy común ver que el capitán Hitsugaya deje que le toquen el cabello y mucho menos que se lo alboroten.

— Deja de hacer eso — le pide conteniéndose de gritarle, al que ella responde sonriendo de manera divertida, ante la actitud de este.

Ichigo solo la mira, omitiendo el hecho de que ya conoce a Toushiro, pensando en como podría tomarse la notica de ser enviada a un mundo en guerra. Suspiro, llamando la atención de Karin, que quito la vista del peliblanco para observar Ichigo con cara de preocupado.

— ¿Pasa algo, hermano? — pregunta ella al verlo preocupado.

— Vamos adentro — dice simplemente tomando camino hacia el interior de la casa.

Rukia siguió a su amigo sin ningún problema, entendiendo que se le hacia difícil el simple hecho de incluir a su hermana en todo ese problema, y luego tener que decirle que debía decirle, a ella, que tendría que hacerlo quiera o no.

Karin se quedo parada observando a su hermano y Rukia entrar a la casa, quedándose afuera con Hitsugaya. Ella lo volvió a ver, como preguntándole si sabía la razón del extraño comportamiento de Ichigo. Toushiro simplemente movió la cabeza negativamente, sabiendo que no podía decir nada, eso le incumbía solamente al Kurosaki.

Ella empezó a caminar hacia la casa, halando al peliblanco con ella para que no se quedara atrás el solo.

Adentro Isshin recibió contento a su hijo, lo había extrañado mucho, al igual que a Rukia y al pequeño capitán, dando su típico show haciendo enojar a Ichigo y Karin que lo lanzaron de un golpe a la pared. Yuzu lloraba al ver a su hermano, hasta que se acercó a él y lo abrazó, enormemente feliz de saber que su hermano esta bien y que esta ahí con ellos.

— Tengo que decirles algo — dice Ichigo sin muchos ánimos.

No quería decir lo siguiente, pero son ordenes y debía cumplirás aunque estuviera en total desacuerdo. Se fue a sentar a una de las mesas del comedor luego de soltar a Yuzu. Karin se sentó frente a él, esperando a que hablara.

Tomo aire y lo dejo escapar en un suspiro, dirigió su mirada Karin, y hablo:

— Karin, vendrás con nosotros — soltó sin más, dejando perpleja a su familia.

— ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? — cuestiona Karin sin entender a su hermano mayor.

Toushiro observa que Ichigo se encuentra buscando palabras correctas, para explicar la misión encomendada. Viendo la situación, y que seguramente ella no tardara en exigir respuesta rápida, respondió por Ichigo:

— A otro mundo — dice mirándola para ver la reacción, una más calmada de la que imagino, o tal vez era que no había terminado de asimilar todo.

Ella medio abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se dedico a observar a su hermano mayor, intentando saber si lo dicho por Toushiro es real o no, pero si es real, lo vio en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

Sentía curiosidad, principalmente de saber por qué ella, sobre la razón de aquello.

Rukia mira a Isshin que mira razonable el comportamiento de ambos hijos pero sin interrumpir, por que cualquier decisión tomada en esos momentos nadie la podría cambiar; y se dio cuenta de que él lo sabía.

— Por la llave del rey — responde Toushiro simplemente, carente de alguna emoción diferente a la indiferencia —. Pero desconocemos la razón exacta de por qué la necesidad de un humano con altos niveles de reiatsu — dice respondiendo la pregunta que estaba a punto de realizar ella.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo de este fanfic practicamente abandonado casi un año, no que pecado, y prometo, intentar, actualizar más seguido y no hasta casi cumplir un año. Bueno si no hay más que decir espero les haya gustado, este capítulo solo se centra en los Shinigami's y quizá en uno mas vuelvan a aparecer Naruto y Killer Bee.<p>

Algún, generoso, review?

y gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p><strong>KINGUSUMAKU: LA LLAVE PERDIDA<strong>

Aun aturdidos y confundidos por el reciente cambio de ambiente que experimentaron miran aun el lugar por donde hace unos momentos observaron el extraño resplandor. Naruto miro hacia el lado contrario, recordando que estaba en una situación en donde no pueden distraerse fácilmente por cualquier cosa, que todos sus amigos y camaradas de todas las aldeas están arriesgando su vida en el campo de batalla.

— Debemos seguir — les dice a sus dos acompañantes, recibiendo la mirada de ambos.

— Primero deberíamos averiguar si ese resplandor no contrae algún peligro hacia nosotros — comenta el Uchiha volviendo a ver en la misma dirección —, ¿sabes que podría pasar si eso resulta con gran poder y lo encuentran nuestros enemigos?

Naruto hizo un gesto que ninguno de los dos supo descifrar. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a ambos, necesitaba ver las posibilidades, no puede abandonar a los que están luchando y dando todo de ellos en el campo de batalla, pero si lo que Itachi acaba de plantear es cierto puede resultar terrible, si ya todo es catastrófico no quiere ni imaginar que podría pasar. Se dio volvió hacia ellos con una media sonrisa.

— Bee, sigue tú — le dice casi ordenando, algo no muy común en él. Le sonrió para darle ánimos pues se nota que no entiende porque lo dice —, Itachi y yo investigaremos. No podemos ir los tres, necesitan ayuda.

Bee entendiendo a que se refiere Naruto, asiente y se va dejando a Itachi y Naruto solos. El rubio suspira mira en la dirección a la que ellos están por dirigirse.

— Espero tengas razón — murmura con un tono de advertencia.

El Uchiha solo lo ve de manera serena. No sabe como pero sabe que tiene razón con lo que dijo, eso podría ser peligroso para cualquiera. Comenzaron la marcha hacia el lugar donde vieron el resplandor desconocido.

* * *

><p>Al haber aceptado Karin ir con los shinigamis se pusieron en marcha hacia la Sociedad de Almas para prepararse para partir hacia el mundo ninja.<p>

Toushiro esta con Karin esperando a que todos los planes secundarios para pasar a ese mundo sean completados y no haya problemas al momento de que pasen, mientras los demás se informan un poco más sobre el lugar al que se dirigen. Ichigo con unos papeles se encuentra sentado en una silla a unos metros de ellos, haciendo gestos raros mientras va pasando las hojas. Rukia al igual que Ichigo revisa unos papeles. Renji y Matsumoto entran y salen de la habitación con papeles y unas cajas. Mientras que Kio Kazami, Ikakku y Yumishika revisan las cajas y sacan prendas de ropa extraña, cuadernos, papeles, mapas, más ropa extraña y fotografías.

— En cinco minutos les daré las próximas instrucciones — dice la joven de cabello negro a todos los presentes antes de retirarse del lugar.

Todos volvieron a lo mismo. Yumishika le paso unos papeles al capitán Hitsugaya para que los revisara y supiera más sobre hacia donde se dirigen.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí esta la continuación, es muy corto y siento mucho que así lo sea pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir y se me ha dificultado al ver como es que va el manga, así que ambiare varias cosas para que se ajuste en la trama... No prometo actualizar pronto, pero cuando lo haga el siguiente será más largo.<p>

Espero que les este gustado en fanfic en general. Y pues ¿algún review para darme?

Gracias a todos lo que leen y comentan, ustedes me inspiran para seguir escribiendo.


End file.
